


Halloween Mitjo

by McFaye



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, this is a repost bc i added a part two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:45:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McFaye/pseuds/McFaye
Summary: Mitch helps Jonas take his younger siblings trick or treating





	1. Chapter 1

THIS IS HALLOWEEN, THIS IS HALLOWEEN, HALLOWEEN HALLOWEEN HALLOWE

 

onas paced around in the living room, ignoring the happy, loud conversations outside the front door. This Halloween, Dean and Sue took their opportunity to get away, and Sidney and the older kids had gone to a party with their friends, so it was his responsibility to take the younger foster kids trick-or-treating. He could hear them clamoring and knocking, whining about when they’d go and if Jonas could hurry up. But they couldn’t leave just yet, Jonas was waiting for someone.

Once Dean stepped through the door, Jonas explained that he would ‘need more help’ keeping an eye on them seeing as Sidney wasn’t there. The kids weren’t that hard to wrangle, they were quite docile, but it was the only excuse he could think of. He had also sworn them to secrecy with a couple bucks for each kid. Maybe bribing wasn’t a very honest thing to do, but he wasn’t just going to let this opportunity go to waste. Dean was gone, and that could mean only one thing...

“Jooonnnnaaaas, can we leave now, please?” Sammy’s voice was muffled through the door but was still very loud.

“Uh, not just yet, Sweetie. You keep putting up those decorations!”

“Ugggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh-”

“I know, I know.”

He pressed his back to the front door and kept his eyes on the hallway. The hallway that led to the back door which his guest would be entering through. He quickly glanced towards the clock, 7:00 pm. Any minute now.

Jonas kicked his ankle restlessly as he tried not to focus on the noise on the other side. He was listening for the sound of the door opening, and he needed to hear it before he’d leave. Sure, maybe it was a little selfish to postpone his siblings' fun, but he wasn’t in the mood to feel guilty. He would be here soon, and containing his grin was getting difficult.

7:05

Now he was getting a little impatient. He knew damn well that expecting him to be on time was like asking for a miracle, but he couldn’t help it. But it was still early, he didn’t need to worry-

//CRASH//

He whipped his head around the room, searching for the sound that made his heart rate go up. Through a couple deep, heaving breaths, he assumed that it must have come from upstairs. He hoped whatever it was didn’t break. Jonas was less concerned with having something of his broken but more with what Dean would do to him.

Jonas swallowed thickly, relaxing and going back to leaning against the door, convincing himself it was okay. Halloween was just for fun, it didn’t mean he was going to be attacked. Poltergeists weren’t real, zombies were plot devices, he’d be fine.

“Ughh…” He dropped his head to his chest and stared at the floor, his heartbeat going back to normal. It was okay, he’d be okay-

“BOO, JOEY!”

“JESUS FUCKING-”

Getting scared shitless was already bad enough, but at that exact moment, the kids had had enough waiting, and opened the door to yell, and next thing he knew he was laying on the porch with a stuffed witch catching his fall.

“Hi, Jonas!”

He first looked up to see Sammy standing next to his head with a big grin on her face in her mummy costume, hidden behind a translucent green ribbon of light, which he immediately forced to fade before they mentioned it. His eyes then looked to the figure standing at his feet.

“Glad to see me?”

And there was his guest, hockey mask in hand, and the biggest fucking smirk as he barked laughing. Finally, his laughter died down, and he looked down to meet Jonas’s stare, the satisfaction apparent on his face.

Before he could gear himself up to start hollering, Mitch had crouched down over him, patting him on the head. He was attempting to calm him down after the biggest scare of his life, but the smug look he was carrying didn’t make that very apparent. Finally, Jonas had gotten his bearings, and he sat up.

“M-Mitch! What the heee----” he turned around to see the kids still standing over him.

“-ck! Are you insane!?”

“Aw come on, I’m just makin’ the kids happy! Isn’t that what you wanted to do anyway?” Jonas was struggling to keep his frown on.

“At my expense?” He then leaned forward onto his knees, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, tucking his chin into the crook of his neck. His sorry excuse of stubble was scratchy, but he was pretty used to it at this point, it had become comforting.

“Alright, I’m sorry Glowbug, just wanted to make the kids smile. Look at ‘em! They’re smiling!”

Jonas returned the affection begrudgingly, raising his head from Mitch’s shoulder. He was right. They certainly did seem not-bored. If anything, they looked disgusted at the ‘grown ups being gross’ together.

“Well, I still have to take these kids to get their candy, if you’d let me stand up- oh.”

Suddenly his feet were off the ground, and Mitch had his forehead pressed to his. After a sweet, quick kiss to his nose, he set him back down onto the porch. Jonas looked down, trying to hide his smile and his blush. He bent down to grab a plastic jack-o-lantern bucket and hand it to the kid who dropped it.

“Then I guess we better get goin’ before the Boogeyman comes out…”

“The huh?” The confused agreement of the foster kids was exactly what he wanted.

“Oh, haven’ ya heard? Once the clock strikes ten on All Hallows Eve, he comes out and kidnaps bratty lil’ kids with his poisonous tentacles.”

The resulting high pitched screams from the younger ones made him revel in the magic of getting to pass the fear onto the next generation.

“You’re scaring them.”

“That’s the point. Where would I be if Freddy didn’t force me to watch Chucky at age 5?”

Jonas rolled his eyes and got the kids to start heading down the porch steps towards the sidewalk, Mitch jogging up behind. Safe in the cover of night and a small town, he slipped his small hand into Mitch’s larger one, smiling to the side as he felt him intertwine their fingers. Not to mention a surprise kiss to his temple, causing small pink ribbons of light to form around them as they walked towards the houses populated with costumed children.

He should have expected a scare from Mitch, but if this was how he was gonna go about making up for it, he was just fine with any other frights he cared to give him.


	2. Chapter 2

The spooky mood never stops heres a sequel

–

“He did the mash, he did the moonnsterr mash-”

“The monster mash!”

All the parents walking their kids around the neighborhood were giving them weird looks as they sang along to a distant song playing off a random porch, but they couldn’t care less. Mitch had donned his hockey mask once more and swiped some spare fake blood from one of the kids which he smeared on hastily. Jonas wouldn’t admit it but he did get a little spooked when he looked at him. However, just one glance down at their interlocked hands made him remember it was just make-believe and he’d calm down.

Jonas smiled proudly as he watched 5 of his young sibling scrambling around trying to figure out which houses would give them the biggest candy bars. Dean had told them to stick with smaller candy because of his health nut tendencies, but with Big Brother Jonas, they could have as much sugar as they wanted.

He was very adamant that he wasn’t going to be like Dean in any way.

“Jo! Look!”

He whipped his head up to see where Sammy was pointing. There was a large sign advertising a haunted house coming up on the next block.

“Can we go, please?” Sammy had her hands clasped together as she begged Jonas to let them get scared shitless. A part of him knew they’d be having nightmares until New Years’, but at the same time, he couldn’t say no to that face.

“Awww, alright. Come on, Mitch.” Mitch pulled his mask off to hang around his neck to reveal a sinister smile.

“Didn’ you just yell at me for scarin’ the kids earlier?”

Jonas rolled his eyes and dragged him by the hand further down the block, scouring the area for their destination. When he saw a bigger version of the sign on an old derelict house, his stomach dropped slightly in fear.

“Geez kids, this looks /pretty/ scary. You sure you can handle it?” The kids cheered unanimously. Jonas heaved a wavering sigh as he headed up to the person with the tickets.

“Scary? I’m pretty sure me and the gang just looted this place last week! They’ll be /fine/.”

Jonas’s stomach and heart dropped when they got up to buy tickets, and he fished around in his pocket, managing to rake out a whopping three bucks. His eyes stung ever so slightly as he looked at the kids’ wide eyes. It was no secret Jonas didn’t have a job, and it was fairly obvious that Dean was not a man of allowances.

“Uhh, well-” Mitch pushed Jonas’s hand back toward him and trudged up to the teenager manning the house. He yanked his nearly ripped apart wallet out of his pocket and opened it.

“How much?”

“30 bucks.”

“30 bu- wh? These kids better /die/ for 30 bucks.”

“/Ahem/.” He turned around to see Jonas narrowing his eyes at him in suspicion with crossed arms.

“You know what I mean! Goddamnit- here you thief.”

He shoved his wallet back into his pocket and grimaced as he looked at Jonas’s younger siblings, but it wasn’t out of any anger directed at them. He barely knew them, and he was pretty sure he only knew Sammy’s name, but if they didn’t have a goddamn blast he was gonna get serious. Mitch grabbed the kid by the front of his hoodie.

“They better have the fucking time of their lives, assclown.”

He dropped the kid back into his fold-out chair with a searing frown. When he turned back around, he was wearing a sheepish smile and even sheepier fake-nice voice.

“Allriight kids, go have fun. We’ll be here.”

Jonas wasn’t sure when he moved right next to him, but before he knew it, Mitch’s arm was comfortably tight around his shoulders, and he placed one of his small hands on his chest, grateful for some warmth in the cool night.

Having a parent like Dean meant you had to be pretty sneaky about how you went about things. He had been forged into perhaps the most excellent liar this side of California. His lies started way before he met Mitch, but they were very small because at the time he honestly didn’t have very much to lie about. Maybe a couple times he’d sneak some extra fruit snacks from the cupboard. Since then, there had been many more, about many more intense things.

They were mostly about study nights and band practice, but when Dean trusted he was doing what he said, he was actually sneaking out to the cove, having late night talks and kissing the one man Dean absolutely hated. He didn’t know why, but he loved the feeling of defiance he got when hanging out with Mitch. It was obvious when he’d accompany him on petty crimes, but somehow it felt even more so when they were simply holding hands or being close. It felt right.

“Those kids are gonna be bored as hell in there.”

“Hm?”

“I mean I was just here last week. The biggest scare I got was my phone vibratin’.”

“Well, they really wanted to go in. Thanks for paying, by the way. Didn’t know you cared about them so much…”

“‘Course I care, and you don’t gotta thank me. This is gonna sound super fuckin’ cheesy, but it feels good to do nice things.” Jonas giggled slightly.

“I think Big Bad Mitch is going soft on me.” Mitch chuckled.

“Oh but Joey, I’m only ever hard for you.” The drawl he spoke with got exponentially lower.

“Wh-hey!” He pushed his chest slightly while his face turned crimson. Mitch’s loud, obnoxious laughter returned.

“I’m only tellin’ the truth…” He sighed. “Yanno, I didn’t pay that snot-nosed brat for those kids to be bored. I’m doin’ it.”

“Doing what?” Before he could get an answer out of him there came an array of high pitched screams from the left side of the house.

Mitch shifted his hand again, his eyebrows knitting together in concentration as he worked on scaring Jonas’s younger siblings out of their wits. Jonas gripped his arm, not sure if he should egg him on or tell him to stop.

“Mitch! What are you even doing?”

“I’m just givin’ ‘em a scare! That’s what they came for.” Suddenly, he ripped his arm to the side, and an ominously shrill laugh came from the house, followed by screams of terror.

The front door swung open and Jonas’s brothers and sisters ran out, almost tripping over their feet as they hastily came down the stairs. Sammy sprinted up to her brother, hugging his legs.

“Jo! Save me!”

Jonas bent down quickly, wrapping his arms around her as protection. When he looked up, the guilt on Mitch’s face was apparent. The guy running the house looked just as shocked. Suddenly, Sammy was scooped up into Mitch’s arms as he nervously attempted to comfort her.

“Shh shh, it’s okay, I’m sorry, it’s okay…I know, I know.” Where Jonas was expecting more tears, she buried her face in his neck as he pat her on the back in apology. His face was remorseful as he waited for her to calm down. When he caught Jonas watching him, he did his best to avoid eye contact.

“I mighta gone, a lil’ overboard…”

Jonas laughed softly, patting his little sister on the head.

“Alright, alright. That’s enough candy for tonight, let’s go home.”

The kids groaned at the thought of all the candy they’d miss from the next neighborhood over, completely ignoring the full pillow cases they had to drag on the sidewalk to get home.

–

A mile closer to Jonas’s house, and Mitch didn’t look any less sorry. Sammy was now slung over his shoulder, fast asleep.

He was like a gentle giant, thinking even the slightest touch would send her into fits again. Jonas had never seen him like this, so careful, as if he’d shatter her if he accidentally touched her back. She had her arms looped around his neck, and she didn’t show any signs of waking up.

“I didn’t think you’d be this good with kids. I thought you’d be pissed we’d have to spend Halloween with them.” Mitch looked up, surprised.

“You kiddin’ me? I don’ mind. They’re fun! Even if they get spooked a lil easy…”

“What did you even do in there?”

“Uhh, might have reanimated a stuffed clown…I guess she doesn’t like clowns very much, huh?” Mitch looked down at her, readjusting his arms so he didn’t drop her.

“Yeah, she snuck with us when we went to see It, and we found out, like, five minutes before the movie was supposed to start, so Sidney and I had to let her come with,” he pet her hair again. “Then again, who likes clowns anyway?”

Mitch flashed a crooked smile.

“Don’t let Javier catch you talking like that. He takes his clowns very seriously.” Jonas chuckled.

“I’ll keep an eye out.”

–

Both Jonas and Mitch breathed a sigh of relief when they came back to an empty house. Most of the kids poured into the living room, dumping their pillowcases on their sections of the carpet, ready to deal them out and trade.

“Aww, did that old man give us pennies?”

“I’ll take ‘em!”

Jonas knelt down next to them, asking politely for a share of a couple of candy bars, which he was reluctantly given.

“Hey Mitch, you want any?” Jonas’s voice sounded a little nervous, hoping Mitch would agree to at least eat something.

He was still standing by the doorway, cradling Jonas’s little sister as she was still asleep in her mummy costume. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, thinking it over. Finally, the worried look on his boyfriend’s face coaxed him into at least coming over, carefully setting Sammy down next to him as gently as he possibly could, patting her head to make sure she was okay.

“Alright, what kinda loot we got?” One of Jonas’s brothers ran through his candy and tossed Mitch some of his excess.

The discomfort on his face was apparent, but he could feel the concern on Jonas’s face boring into him. He ripped open one of the wrappers and bit off some of the chocolate. He tossed the wrapper into the pile the kids had started and fell to lean on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Tired?”

“Mhm,” Mitch only grunted in response.

Jonas chuckled, leaning back to Mitch’s shoulder and rested his hand on his strong arm, revelling in his contentment of his happy Halloween.

 

//look i just wanted to draw mitch being a good boy n taking care of his bf’s siblings bc hes great//


End file.
